In a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, unless video and audio contents reproduced from the received signal are output at the same constant rate as that of a transmission side, it cannot offer stable, consistent video and audio because of malfunctioning like distortion. Thus generally, the transmission side superposes information about reference time on a data stream, and the receiving side carries out sequential control of the reproduction timing of the contents in accordance with the information about the reference time extracted from the data stream.
For example, a communication terminal described in a Patent Document 1 comprises a receiving unit that receives a data stream, and a reproduction unit that restores the contents from the output of the receiving unit at a prescribed bit rate, in which the reproduction unit demodulates the data stream from the received signal, and reproduces content data in accordance with the reference time superposed on the data stream. This enables stable, consistent reproduction of the video and audio contents.